Flew out of my Life
by FnickRide03
Summary: Something I just wrote you have to read to find out what its about.


Hey, guys I love fanfiction and this is the first story I've written. Ok, so for this story erase all memory of the eighth(Nevermore),seventh(The Final Warning) ,Angel, Fang, and Max books. I hope you love it

CHAPTER 1

Max POV

My life is not at all normal, but it's _my life _so I'm going to take on the world.

It's a typical Saturday morning I'm tired ,hungry, hungry and, oh yeah hungry. What can I say bird-kids stay hungry.

Iggy was cooking Bacon (yes it's so important it's capitalized) and flippin' pancakes at the same time. I took a seat next to Nudge who started running her mouth as soon as I took a seat. I just ignored her until I heard Fang (Mr. Emotionless Brick Wall) speak up, he was talking to me. ''Max, I think we should leave.'' (P.S. we're at my mom's house.) Why does he think we should leave? ''Why?'' I asked.

''Erasers attacked last week and Angel got a broken arm, Nudge sprained her ankle and Gazzy almost got his neck snapped. It's getting dangerous. I think we should leave.'' he repeated.

''But-'' I started to say.

''I don't want to leave,'' Nudge interrupted.

''Me either,'' said Gazzy who had just entered along with Angel and Ella.

''I don't want you guys to leave,'' said Ella, she came to stand behind me ''Me and mom never get to see you guys.

'' I'm sorry Ella but we have to,'' Fang stated.

Since when did he become the leader? Me and him need to talk.

''Fang can I see you in the hallway?''

''Oooh, la, la,'' said Gazzy making a kissy face. ''Oh, Fang I love you _this much_.''

''Gazzy do you want to live to see tomorrow,'' I said, that shut him right up.

Me and Fang walked into the hallway. ''You wanted to see me,'' he asked.

'' Yes, since when did you become Flock leader?''

''What do you mean?''

''I don't want to leave, no one else wants to leave.''

''Ah, but that's not true we haven't gotten Iggy or Angel's opinion.''

''Try me.''

''Ok, lets put some money on this.''

''Fang let's get to the point!''

''Ok, ok, Angel do you want to leave. ''

Surprisingly she said….

''Yes.''

Fang gave me one of his signature smirks.

''Well, ok but, but that doesn't mean anything It's all down to Iggy's opinion,'' I said.

''Ok, Iggy do you want to leave?''

''Yes.''

What the. How did that happen.

We walked out of the hallway. ''Well guys,we'er leaving in a few days,'' I said

Everyone 'oked' to the idea. So I guess we're leaving in a couple days. Well tomorrows Valentines day I wonder what Fangs going to get me?

…

Did you guys like the first chapter? Please note that Max and Fang are a couple. Please review.

Bye,

Reagan

CHAPTER 2

Max POV

Happy Valentines Day, not in our world in my story. In our world it's 12-12-12 intresting fact there won't be another all same three numbers date for one hundred years, just say'in.

…

It's Valentines Days guys, what's Fang getting me, hmmmm?

I woke up and went down the hall to find Fang sitting on the couch. As soon as he saw me he got down on one knee and said…

''Maximum Ride will you be my Valentine?'' Did the EBW (Emotionless Brick Wall) just show emotion?

''Why yes though Fangeo (did I just say Fangeo) but did you get me chocolate?''

''Yes,'' he said pulling a box of chocolate out from his back, ''And I got you this.'' He pulled out a small box from his pocket. I opened. It was a necklace, with a gold braided chain and a charm shaped like a heart that said ''M+F''. It was beautiful.

''Fang, it's, it's beautiful,''I said.

He toke it from me to put around my neck. Fang gasped and let me tell you something, it takes a lot to make Fang gasp.

''Fang whats wrong,'' I asked.

''Max, your, your neck ,''he gasped out.

All in an instant I realized what was going on. ''What are the numbers ,''I asked mortally terrified.

''5-29-12,'' he said.5-29-12 I had 45 days to live if I don't get killed sooner.

All I had to say was ''Don't tell anyone.''

…

Was that really mean or really sad? Sorry but I had to. Oh, but just you wait till the last chapter I'm gonna cry while writing it , it's sad.

Reagan

CHAPTER 3

Max POV

Well I have an expiration date it's official now I only have 44 days till I'm six feet under. It's sad I know but it was going to happen anyways. Me and Fang have agreed not to tell anyone until I die.

I walked down the hall to the family room that connected to the kitchen. Not in the breakfast mood though. I turned on the tv and watched THE MEN IN BLACK 3 great movie. SPOILER ALERT* Agent J goes back in time to prevent Agent K from getting killed by Borris the Animal. The sad thing about the movie is that J watches his father get killed by Borris and then sees his young self talking to young K. Since when did I become a movie critic, god? Fang watched the movie with me. He's been close to me ever since yesterdays 'thing'. He even slept on my bedroom floor last night. It's like he loves me a thousand times more.

''Great movie,'' he said.

''Yep.''

''I didn't see no movie,'' Iggy said in the backround.

''Ig, your blind,'' I said.

''Really, I did not notice,'' he said sarcastically.

…

''Alright everybody,'' I yelled, ''flock meeting.''

Everyone gathered in the family room, this was just going to be a short meeting.

''Ok, everyone we're leaveing tomorrow, your excused,'' I said. ''Oh yeah, get packed we're going first thing in the morning.''

…

Did you like it. I know all the chapters are short.

Reagan

CHAPTER 4

Max POV

We're flying threw Arizona, 75 degrees just right. But nothing last in our lifes.

A huge pack of Erasers jumped out at us. So duh, we started to fight. Hit, punch, duck, bite, kick. That's all I did until I saw Ari my half-brother lurk out of the shadows. I flew up to him head on.

''Aw, Max how are you.'' Hey Ari punch. Kick, slap, duck…

''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,''I screamed

A knife loged into my stomach. I fell. Fang caught me but we started to drop, we landed. Fang set me down in the grassy meadow.

''F-fang,''I managed to squeak out.

''Shhhh,shhhhh,Max.''

''Fang I love you.''

Fang POV

She died right in my lap.

''You flew out of my life Maximum Ride then I grabbed the knife out of her stomach. And stabbed it in my heart I was heart-broken on the inside and out. We died together.

That was way short but did you like it?

Reagan


End file.
